Changelog/0.3
__TOC__ 0.39.1 CLIENT AND EXECUTABLE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - FinalTI now saves maps listed as Custom rather than Standard in the game mode dropbox - Hyperlinks can now be clicked in chat sections - Incorporated followed game icons to CnCNet lobby - Added new game option: Disable Tech Units - Fixed a bug that caused the tray icon to sometimes linger after closing Twisted Insurrection - Added icons next to faction selection options - Improved client handling when checking for Administrative rights CODING AND BALANCE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Added Crushable=yes to GDI Sniper - Tiberium Bomber given BuildLimit=5 - A-10 Warthog given BuildLimit=5 - Re-worked Cyborg Reaper weapon to be more effective against ground and air targets - TW1 A-10 Warthog speed increased by 2 - TW1 A-10 Warthog weapon revised - No longer drops bombs, now equipped with Napalm missiles and only does one run - Removed Damaged Spark Particles from many small civilian structures (improves overall performance) - Increased brightness of buildable light post - Removed unused LGSparkSys particle - Reduced damage inflicted by lingering fire patches - Advanced Tiberium Reactor now stores tiberium like the standard Tiberium Reactor (Storage=100) - Fixed Strength=100MaxDebris=0 coding error on CIVB28 (WTF? =D) - Fixed MaxDebris=0MaxDebris=0MaxDebris=0MaxDebris=0 error on CTRSTA (WTF? =D) - Aircraft reload time reduced - GDI Sensor Array alarm sounds removed - WarnFire and AAWarnFire completely removed from Rules.ini - Nod Radar alarm disabled, but still indicates locations of nearby enemies - RadarWarnFire is still used, just makes no sound - Pavement re-enabled in Twisted Dawn mode - Marauders are now Tiberium Proof - Removed ExtraLight tags from various structures to improve overall performance - Removed empty Explosion= tags from SHROREV1 and SHROREV2 - Removed light flickering entries to abolish shroud clipping errors (an unfortunate loss for the Gameplay > Graphics scenario) - Removed CSLITE entries and replaced all those on maps with correct STLITE versions - Fixed typo on Gaming Superstore structure - Removed unused Turret coding from LAKEMONS GAME MODE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - AI Now builds it's clone structures in game modes - Due-to a unit-limit bug that causes the game to crash, GloboTech structures can no longer be captured in Unholy Alliance, Ultimate Insurrection or Timeless Insurrection mode - AI will now build taskforces for both GDI and Nod in Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Insurrection mode - Disabled GloboTech Units on various game modes (Forced in Unholy Alliance, Ultimate Insurrection and Timeless Insurrection mode due-to a unit-limit bug that causes crashes) GRAPHICAL, TERRAIN AND SOUND CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Added new track: Reaper Raid - Added new TD Buggy Image - Added new TD Recon Bike Image - Apocalypse Missile shockwave given new image - Added some new Interior-Styled high pavement cliffs for fortress maps - Fixed green spots on GloboTech Titan - Crated separate Spotlight towers for GDI and Nod - Created many new base insignia props - Added destroyable pavement dummy structures - Changed Nod light post image for Base Props Mode - To improve overall performance, many 1x1 doodad structures have been altered to convert to an OverlayType (also to Unittem.pal), these include: - Traffic Cones (TRAF01 - TRAF02) - Crates (CRA01 - CRA08) (CCRATA - CCRATF) - Pipes (CPIPEA - CPIPED) - Tombstones (TOMBST01 - TOMBST07) - Palettes (PAL01 - PAL08) - Dumpsters (DUMPA - DUMPD) - Benches (CIVB25 - CIVB28) - Bus Stops (CITY46-47 CITY58-59) - Replaced UN Tank light tank with FLAK turret and weaponry - Fixed black lines on Behemoth voxel turret - Fixed turretoffset on Behemoth MAP AND CAMPAIGN CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Nod Mission 16 renamed (Nod Mission 16: Eagles Fall) - Improved Performance on Nod Mission 16 - Massive lag reduction, now plays normally - Removed a huge amount of civilian-owned structures and props - Removed all civilian vehicles and mutations - Reduced amount of coloured global lighting - Reduced amount of coloured lighting emitted from invisible posts - Fixed splash animations - Gameplay > Graphics - It was difficult to part with some of the cosmetic changes but the better performance is more important - Fixed bug on Nod Mission 11: Mechanical Man that caused Machinists to bug out when entering an APC - Improved performance on 8 The Finale multiplayer map (Bittah Commander edit) - Massive lag reduction, now plays normally - Removed a huge amount of civilian-owned structures and props - Removed all civilian vehicles and mutations - Reduced amount of coloured global lighting - Reduced amount of coloured lighting emitted from invisible posts - Fixed splash animations - Gameplay > Graphics - It was difficult to part with some of the cosmetic changes but the better performance is more important - Added new map: 4 Fortification - Improved 6 Epsilon City performance - Improved 7 Omicron City performance - Fixed a bug that caused Tiberium Bombers to be unbuildable on 4 Deadwinter Invasion Revisited - Removed unused PreviewPack information from a number of multiplayer and singleplayer maps resulting in smaller filesize - Fixed bug on "4 Alpha City" that caused HumVees (Dawn) to spawn as Police Cars with a floating turret (lol) - Fixed author credits on 2 Dustbowl Battle, 4 Black Swamp and 8 Another Bridge Issue PB5.039 CLIENT AND EXECUTABLE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Twisted Insurrection Client Updated - New features and general improvements made - Many new game options added - Crates - Short Game - Disable Super Weapons - Re-Deployable MCV - Multi Engineer - Destroyable Bridges - Build Off Ally - Start Without Shroud - Shroud Regrows - Immune Harvesters - Uncrushable Infantry - Tiberium Resistant Infantry - Disable Support Powers - Capturable Base Defenses - Disable Tiberium Lifeforms - Disable Engineers - Unlimited Tiberium - Disable Factory Bonus - Berzerk Cyborgs - Enable Ion Storms - Disable Baddie Crates - Base Props (Light Posts, Guard Towers etc.) - Free Radar - Instant Building - Harvester Bounty - Online Co-Op mode support added (Official maps coming soon) - More efficient game mode implementation (Codes directly injected into maps rather than cloning maps) - Added new game modes along with Default deathmatch mode - Twisted Dawn - Survival - Meat Grinder - Unholy Alliance - Timeless Insurrection - Ultimate Insurrection - You are now able to lock the game to prevent more people from joining it - The player color boxes now use the color itself as the color of the font - Optional colored chat - Added a new anti-cheat measure to prevent modified rules files from entering online games - "Dynamic" map preview; now you can look at the preview to determine a player's starting location, team and color (assuming the player has pre-selected a starting location) - Game lobbies are now persistent by default, meaning the game lobby doesn't get disbanded after having a single game (like in the previous Client) - Spectator support - Larger, high-resolution and far more detailed previews than earlier - The window is now resizable, and all the UI controls will scale with the window - Native Windows graphics have been eliminated, customized and better-looking check boxes, combo boxes (those boxes where you select your side/color/team etc.) and scrollbars - Automatic Custom Map Sharing - Various other small bugs - Replaced and improved upon Client graphics CODING AND BALANCE CHANGES / ADDITIONS / FIXES - Added various power plant clones for AI so it takes more than taking out one power plant to disable an AI's defenses - Improved and Refined TW1 unit elite and veteran abilities - Raised TW1 MLRS ROF by 10 and Minimum Range by 1 - Raised GT MLRS ROF by 10 and Minimum Range by 1 - Raised SSM Launcher ROF by 15 and Range by 1 - TW1 A-10 and Tiberium Bomber now available in Twisted Dawn mode - Primary Infector weapon improved, probability of mutating before elite slightly higher (Elite weapon will always mutate enemies) - Tech Commando given BuildLimit=1 - Created various cloned AI structures for diverse defense structure usage - SAM Bunker cost reduced to 1000 (was 1250) - Halved all Power values by 50% (input and output) - Tiberium Reactor power output increased by 20 - Power drain removed from Spotlight Towers (Power=0) - Changed Power=-0 on Web Spider and Deployed Ambulance to Power=0 (these were the only things that used Power=-0 instead of Power=0?) - Removed duplicate Power=10 entry from TBATTV - Rough Ground / Crack terrain tiles now use Morphable = true so Pavement can be built upon them - Corrected FLH value on a number of units - Removed AIBuildThis=yes from GloboTech Airstrip - Removed AIBuildThis=yes from Forgotten Barracks - Removed AIBuildThis=yes from Forgotten Refinery - Removed AIBuildThis=yes from Forgotten War Factory - DUMMYINF InvisibleInGame=yes changed to Invisible=yes (InvisibleInGame=yes only works on structures) - DUMMYVEH InvisibleInGame=yes changed to Invisible=yes (InvisibleInGame=yes only works on structures) - Removed Ammo=1 from GDI Radar Scan Dummy - Added Two new Co-Op only units - Renamed TW1 Ratel-20 APC to TW1 Ratel IFV - Changed ThreatPosed values on Anti-Air defense structures to 0 - Removed Cost values from civilian decorative structures - Added Selectable=no to various decorative structures such as crates, burst pods and pipes - Increased damage inflicted by destroying ammunition crates - Merged contents of Ecache00 into the respective MIX files - Added CollateralDamageCoefficient=3.23 to Toxin Truck - 227mmMissileGDI weapon damage increased from 40 to 60 - 227mmMissileGT and 227mmAAMissileGT weapon damages increased from 40 to 60 - Gas Cloud damage towards wood greatly reduced (From 150% to 10%) - SAM Bunker Weapon nerfed - 7% Damage towards light armor (Orca Fighters/Hornets) - 6% Dame towards heavy armor (Orca Bomber/Immobilizer) - 5% Damage towards concrete armor (Banshees) - ORCA Fighter strength increased from 200 to 210 - ORCA Bomber strength increased from 300 to 310 - ORCA Carryall strength increased from 175 to 200 - Hornet strength increased from 200 to 210 - Hornet cost decreased from 600 to 500 - Miscellaneous changes made to some civilian and GloboTech structures - TIBSPI01 through to TIBSPI09 - Immune Enabled - CTDAM - Cost increased from 250 to 500 - Armor changed from wood to concrete - SCTDAM - Name changed from Dam to Infested Dam - Power output decreased from 200 to 0 - Armor changed from wood to concrete - SUBWAY - Strength reduced from 600 to 300 - Armor changed from wood to concrete - DUMPA - Strength reduced from 400 to 100 - DUMPB - Strength reduced from 400 to 100 - DUMPC - Strength reduced from 400 to 100 - DUMPD - Strength reduced from 400 to 100 - CAARAY - Cost increased from 0 to 500 - GLOSEN - Cost increased from 0 to 150 - GLOAIR - Cost increased from 0 to 1500 - GTWARE - Cost increased from 0 to 1000 - CAARMR - Cost increased from 0 to 2000 - CAHOSP - Cost increased from 0 to 1000 - CIVWP - Capturable Disabled - COILP - Capturable Disabled until further notice - Cost Value Disabled until further notice - CBATT - Armor changed from wood to concrete - Cost increased from 600 to 800 - CBATTV - Strength decreased from 600 to 400 - Armor changed from wood to concrete - TBATT - Cost increased from 800 to 1000 - Strength decreased from 900 to 500 - Armor changed from wood to concrete - TBATTV - Strength decreased from 800 to 500 - Cost increased from 800 to 1000 - Armor changed from wood to concrete - TBATTP - Cost increased from 800 to 1000 - Strength decreased from 800 to 400 - Armor changed from wood to concrete - NAMNFLD - Prerequisite=CABHUT added, prevents AI from building them - Nod Incinerator CollateralDamageCoefficient value reduced to .018 - Grenadier CollateralDamageCoefficient value reduced to .21 - Added CollateralDamageCoefficient= values to respective units NODFLAME, DTRCKTIB and E2 in maps - STRUCTURE armor-types changed to WOOD from their previous setting, warheads and damage balanced accordingly (Structures now have their own unique armor type) - Construction Yard, Temple of Nod and Uplink Center strength values all buffed separately to make them tougher to destroy for units with flammable warheads - Huge balance overhaul and and armor changes made to Rules.ini - BAZOOKA - Damage increased from 40 to 50 - KazzGun - Warhead changed from SA to KazzSA - Damage increased from 20 to 22 - KazzGunElite - Warhead changed from SA to KazzSA - Damage increased from 26 to 28 - Warheads - Added new entry 109=KazzSA - Added new entry 110=MamTusk - EMPSam - Versus wood decreased from 200% to 0% - Versus light increased from 200% to 100% - Versus heavy increased from 200% to 100% - Versus concrete decreased from 200% to 100% - FRAGHE - Sparky disabled - AnimList entries S_BRNL20,S_BRNL30, S_BRNL40,S_BRNL58 replaced with S_TUMU22,S_TUMU30,S_TUMU42,S_TUMU60 - Versus none increased from 1% to 10% - Versus wood decreased from 70% to 40% - Versus light increased from 50% to 60% - Versus heavy increased from 20% to 60% - Versus concrete decreased from 15% to 10% - Rocker enabled - SuperMLRSsplits - Damage reduced from 5 to 4 - ORCAAP - Versus wood increased from 60% to 75% - ORCAHE - Versus wood decreased from 90% to 45% - FireBurst2 - Versus none increased from 55% to 70% - Versus light decreased from 82% to 60% - Versus heavy decreased from 30% to 20% - Versus concrete decreased from 15% to 10% - ProneDamage increased from 180% to 200% - NAOBEL - Armor changed from heavy to wood - MultiSA2 - Versus wood decreased from 30% to 2% - AntiInfLaser - Versus wood decreased from 60% to 40% - AntiInfLaser2 - Versus wood decreased from 65% to 40% - FIREHE - Versus wood increased from 80% to 100% - Versus light increased from 50% to 80% - Versus heavy increased from 25% to 30% - 150mm - ROF decreased from 170 to 160 - Damage increased from 80 to 100 - Range increased from 10 to 12 - 150mmElite - Damage increased from 120 to 150 - Range increased from 12 to 14 - ROF decreased from 160 to 140 - LTNK - ROT reduced from 8 to 5 - Speed reduced from 10 to 9 - Removed secondary TwinFlak (Redundant since Marauder Overhaul) - Changed category from Recon to AFV - Removed EliteAbilities FIREPOWER,ROF - 65mme - Damage increased from 50 to 60 - ROF reduced from 40 to 30 - APSCORP - Versus wood increased from 60% to 70% - APSCORPE - Versus none increased from 35% to 50% - Versus light increased from 85% to 100% - Versus heavy increased from 108% to 128% - Versus concrete increased from 30% to 50% - 1TNK - Strength decreased from 330 to 300 - Armor changed from light to heavy - Speed decreased from 8 to 6 - Removed EliteAbilities FIREPOWER,ROF - 55mm - Damage increased from 30 to 36 - ROF increased from 40 to 50 - 2TNK - Strength increased from 380 to 400 - Speed decreased from 8 to 6 - 105mm - Speed reduced from 100 to 90 - TDARTY - Cost decreased from 700 to 600 - ROT reduced from 5 to 2 - Speed reduced from 5 to 4 - Strength increased from 140 to 150 - 90mmArty - Damage increased from 120 to 150 - ROF decreased from 120 to 65 - Lobber disabled - 90mmArtyElite - Lobber disabled - ROF decreased from 90 to 50 - Damage increased from 160 to 200 - Removed Burst=2 - MORTARHE - Versus none increased from 5% to 20% - Versus wood increased from 75% to 100% - Versus light decreased from 55% to 30% - Versus heavy decreased from 30% to 15% - MORTARHEE - Versus none increased from 15% to 25% - Versus wood increased from 80% to 100% - Versus light decreased from 60% to 40% - Versus heavy decreased from 35% to 20% - Versus concrete decreased from 15% to 10% - ProneDamage increased from 75% to 85% - PlasmaWH - Versus wood decreased from 260% to 205% - PlasmaBombWH - Versus wood decreased from 260% to 205% - MultiDrones - Damage reduced from 40 to 4 - DroneLauncher reduced from 80 to 4 - CYCROCK - Secondary Web Launcher removed - Cost reduced from 1250 to 1000 - FlameThrower - Damage reduced from 45 to 36 - FireBurst - Versus none increased from 80% to 100% - Versus wood decreased from 100% to 80% - Replaced AnimList FASTFIR1 with FASTFIR0 - FireBurst2 - Replaced AnimList FASTFIR1 with FASTFIR0 - Versus wood decreased from 100% to 70% - Versus none increased from 70% to 100% - TankFlameTh - Damage decreased from 60 to 48 - TankFlameThE - Damage decreased from 70 to 56 - GACNST - Strength increased from 2500 to 3000 - GDICNST - Strength increased from 2500 to 3000 - NODCNST - Strength increased from 2500 to 3000 - DEMOBOMBWH - Versus wood decreased from 100% to 50% - ApocImpactWH - Versus wood decreased from 150% to 100% - IonWH - Versus wood decreased from 75% to 40% - Added some balance changes to Twisted Dawn.ini - Units are now build as their direct Rules.ini entries and not modified TI era units - AI No longer builds mass amounts of Mammoth Tanks, instead uses mixed taskforces - Custom AI scripts added, now doesn't rely on unit clones for the AI to function properly - Fixed various bugs caused by unit cloning - Mobile HQ speed reduced from 7 to 5 - Message Delay changed from 2.2 to 5.1 - Dragonfly Hovvee cost increased from 500 to 600 - AI Defensive unit teams removed, now uses 0 (except for hard, which uses 1) - UseMinDefenseRule=no changed to UseMinDefenseRule=yes - Fixed AI Bridge Repairing script - Added dummy build-up so base props such as light posts can be sold if necessary - GDI Defense upgrade prerequisites changed to require the actual defensive turret first - Increased flight level of all aircraft (excluding those with already higher values) to 800 GRAPHICAL, TERRAIN AND SOUND CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Created separate art entires for Nod and GDI Repair Bays - Improved Spotlight Tower image (GDI exclusive version coming soon) - Added rescaled aircraft to "Smaller Vehicle Graphics" option - Added new addition to Soundtrack: Corroded Valves - Added new addition to Soundtrack: Tombs - Added new TW1 A-10 voxel image - Created cameos for TW1 A-10 and Tiberium Bomber - Added new GDI Tech Center image - Improved Twisted Dawn harvester cameo images - Added new BOMBFIRE explosion image - Added additional CACTI variations - Replaced CACTI images with better quality ones - Full sidebar darkening SHP applied - Altered production clock to better suit Nod and GDI Sidebars - Added additional tiles to the Infested Water Caves set - Added missing corner tiles to High Pavement Cliffs MAP AND CAMPAIGN CHANGES / ADDITIONS - Added Nod Mission 16 (Owen and his Flock) - Inferno Flame Tank sight increased on Nod Mission 08 (Zero Gravity) - Visceroids can no longer be crushed in Nod Mission 09 (The Infector Program) - Added some additional tactical ammunition crates on Nod Mission 09 (The Infector Program) - Fixed some small bugs in a number of campaign missions - Campaign missions all updated to compensate for balance changes - Changed theme music of Nod Mission 01 (The Messiah Returns) - Changed theme music of Nod Mission 02 (Burn Baby Burn) - Changed theme music of Nod Mission 03 (Total Eclipse) - Changed theme music of Nod Mission 04a (Nod's Viper) - Changed theme music of Nod Mission 04b (Shadow, Shadow) - Changed theme music of Nod Mission 05 (Sea of Sand) - Changed theme music of GDI Challenge 01 - Changed theme music of GDI Challenge 02 - Changed theme music of Nod Challenge 02 - Twisted Dawn is now playable on all skirmish maps (GloboTech production structures can not be captured) - Gave OverlayTypes more descriptive names in order to avoid problems while mapping. E.g. BRIDGE1 Name changed from "High Bridge" to "High Bridge NE-SW" - Reorganized Tree Index, putting trees in correct categories despite Internal names - Added new Default map, Desert Road 6 - Added new Default map, The Finale 8 - Added new Survival map, Another Bridge Issue 8 - Removed Meteors from Humidity 4 - Fixed Harvester Pathfinding on the following maps: - Riparious Ridge 2 - Sunset Vista 4 - Epsilon City 6 - Stormy Plateau 3 - Removed outdated skirmish maps - Ivaris Lake 2 - Sandscape 2 - Stronghold 2 - Depressions 4 - EVErgrowing Infestation 4 - Showdown 6 - Added new version of GloboTech Water Arena 4 - Updated various maps to include Collateral Damage tags to NODFLAME, E2 and DTRUKTIB units - Ion Storm triggers removed from all maps Category:Changelogs